Blood and Chocolate
by Aya8
Summary: The Nightworld: After Hours series, Part Two: Quinn has a taste for his soul mates blood mixed with chocolate. Kind of a continuation to A Day in the Life of Thierry Descouedres.
1. Chapter One

Title: Blood and Chocolate

Summary: [Rashel/Quinn] Quinn has a taste for his soul mates blood mixed with chocolate. Kind of a continuation to _A Day in the Life of Thierry Descouedres_,

Rating: R (verging over)

Spoilers/Disclaimers: Snagged the title from _Annette Curtis Klaus_, Quinn and Rashel belong to L.J. Smith.

_Order of series:_

_First: _A Day in the Life of Thierry Descouedres[Thierry/Hannah]  
_Second: _Blood and Chocolate [Rashel/Quinn]  
_Third: _Pink [Poppy/James]  
_Fourth _Story: Sweet Surrender [Delos/Maggie]  
_Fifth Story:_ Animal Instincts [Keller/Galen]  
_Sixth Story:_ Jezebel [Jez/Morgead]  
_Seventh Story:_ The Magic in You [Thea/Eric]  
_Eight Story:_ Witchin [Gillian/David]  
_Ninth Story:_ Come Together [Ash/Mare]

Part One:

He was lying beneath her, her strong thighs holding him in place, her hands wrapped around his forearms, pinning them to the blue workout mat on the floor, and her silky, long, black, cat-like hair hung down, the ends brushing his neck. Her piercing green eyes sparkled and her cheeks were flushed with heat as she smirked down at him.

She looked so alive when they did this. It was just like the first time, when they'd met and she started his blackened dead heart, like the equivalence of a crash cart.

_God damn, she was sexy_, he thought, loving the way the curve of her ass fit so perfectly against his hips.

They'd been doing these training sessions a lot lately and Quinn cherished the physical contact that didn't involve kicks and punches. As much as he would have liked Rashel to be a touch type of person she really wasn't. He always had to initiate the gentle physical contact. At one point he even found himself wondering if she was masochistic.

Rashel growled with obvious impatience, her green eyes darkening with frustration. "Are you going to give up so easily? Stop thought drifting!"

Quinn's bare, pale chest rippled as he shrugged and popped his hips upwards, causing her to bounce up and down against him. "I find myself liking the position."

"Of defeat?" she challenged, cocking an eyebrow in defiance, digging her nails into his forearms. "Well it's not my fault I kick your ass everyday. You're just a weakling."

He shuddered, managing to contain a groan of pleasure that was threatening to erupt as he felt her tiny finger nails digging deeper into his flesh. Maybe he was the masochist.

"Ha!" Quinn shouted, trying to sound offended and not at all turned on, "I was holding back."

"Oh please," Rashel scoffed tossing her head saucily, "you just can't admit that you were beat by a human," she smiled broadly.

Quinn smirked up at her arrogantly, his black eyes twinkling with happiness, hope welling in his chest, as he brought his hands up, resting them against her hips.

_This black cat suit having a silky material has a better purpose than making her hard to catch,_ Quinn mused to himself.

Either she would stake him or take the bait. He gave her a pained expression when she wiggled to get his attention.

"Quinn! Get your mind out of the gutter or at least if it must stay there don't share over the link," Rashel growled half heartedly, moving to stand up, but seeing as that would ruin his plan of seduction, he reached forward and yanked her back into her previous position.

"It constantly stays there when you're around or haven't you noticed?" he chuckled, his fingers slipping down over her ass and squeezed, kneaded.

She jolted, surprise flashing on her face as she watched his eyelids half close. He gave a muffled grunt when his ministrations started her to move slightly. How quick his change in attitude was. When he started getting a little friskier she jerked away slightly. "Hands, hands!" she warned, reaching behind her to pull at said anatomy.

He laughed and watched in delight as it sent visible shivers throughout her body. Quinn took a breath when he watched her pink full lips part slightly and her green eyes darken to a pine color. That look excited the hell out of him.

Rashel was worried. He had that look, she knew that look, it was a predatory lust filled one, it made her stomach burn, and caused her toes to attempt a curl. He'd showed her this look many times and it made her want to throw him on the bed and have her way with him.

"I love it when you dirty talk with telepathy," Quinn commented casually.

She leaned forward and braced her hands against his chest once more, her green eyes betraying her, showing him her need. "Quinn," she spoke softly, her voice holding a hint of warning.

"Yes?"

"We're supposed to be training," she whispered.

She was debating. He could see it, it was written all over her. She was contemplating it. Quinn had heard her speaking with Hannah about the body switch and the sex that followed. Normally Rashel didn't ask for those details, she wasn't one to gossip, but she was also a virgin soul mated to a man who was definitely not one. Though he'd shielded himself from her, he'd seen her intent, her desire for knowledge about the act. If it was possible it made him love her that much more.

"We always train. I want to do something different."

Rashel snorted and tossed her long black hair over her shoulders. "Wonder what that could be," she commented sarcastically, pursing her lips and rolling her eyes. "You'd think a man a couple of hundred years old would be able to think of another way to spend his time."

Quinn shrugged, a boyish grin making him look eerily scary. "I can't help it. You're just too sexy."

A corner of her mouth lifted up in amusement and she raised her eyebrow, "How sexy?"

_She was going give in! _

"Would you like me to show you?" he challenged, his voice dropping an octave lower, knowing he had her.

Rashel bit her bottom lip, bracing her hands on his chest. "Maybe," she whispered, her stomach churning with nervousness. She quickly slipped away from him, "but first I'm going to get a little bit of chocolate if we aren't going to train. I've been craving it."

His head smacked down onto the blue training mat, his eyes looking at the ceiling with hopelessness. "Oh come on!" he shouted after her, "what a fucking tease," he grumbled as he leapt to his feet to follow her.

Ten minutes later they were sitting on his bed Indian style in his room with piles of junk food including the chocolate she'd been craving between them, along with two cans of diet cola. "Some craving," he mumbled, shaking his head in disbelief. "What happened to a little bit?"

Rashel shrugged, her green eyes flashing with amusement as she unwrapped a milk chocolate Dove bite and popped it in her mouth. A moan escaped, her eyes shut, and her face showing that this foiled candy was full pleasure.

"Hmm," he frowned, reaching for purple Dove bite. "I haven't had chocolate in nearly a century. For the life of me I can't understand why it'd be named after a bird."

Cracking open an eye, the electric green a brilliant contrast against her pale skin, she smiled at him. "What does a Dove symbolize?"

Quinn sighed. "That tiny piece of chocolate couldn't bring much peace. Hell, I bet I could give you more pleasurable peace than that."

Rashel shifted, extending her legs so that her feet rested on his muscular thighs, the green sheet allowing a smooth transition from an Indian style position. "Well I bet that I can make you eat your words."

A challenging gleam sparkled in his dark vampire eyes. "You're on baby."

She licked her bottom lip and gave him a look that said 'you're-so-screwed-just-you-watch-you'll-regret-calling-me-baby-too.' "Give me that knife you keep in the nightstand."

He arched a brow in question, but still wordlessly went to retrieve it, gently handing the cool steel over. He watched as she very slowly sliced through the meaty flesh at the tip of her thumb. He inhaled sharply feeling his fangs slide out of his gums on reflex, piercing his bottom lip. He watched the blood puddle before it dropped down the slender curve of her thumb like a tear drop.

"Put that piece of chocolate in you mouth and chew it, but don't swallow it," she commanded softly before awkwardly shifting the candy over with her non bleeding hand to scoot forward. She sat directly between his legs, with hers partially curling around his hips, her feet resting on the base of his spinal cord.

He frowned, managed a to give her a slightly apprehensive look though his dark black eyes never really strayed from the red liquid pooling in her palm. Quinn didn't make a move towards the chocolate, he physically couldn't. He was in a trance and her sweet red blood was the cause.

_Who gives a damn about the chocolate! _

He heard her sigh, then the rustling of foil being unwrapped and bunched together. He even felt the nudge of the chocolate against the seam of his lip, but he didn't smell it, because the moment Rashel had cut herself he'd stopped breathing. Others may be able to control it, but Quinn had never tried to until after he met Rashel. Will power was not easy. When she'd finally allowed him a taste he found that her blood was intoxicating, an addiction he could live with if only she would allow it.

His lips parted, his tongue darting out to capture the chocolate, his eyes still glued to the blood. Chewing the chocolate, but not really tasting it, because what he really wanted was five inches, no—now two inches, one inch. She coaxed him to open his mouth and lean his head back. Quinn responded with a deep growl that vibrated his whole body as she allowed the pooled blood from her palm to spill over into his mouth.

Blood and chocolate was indeed delicious.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Blood and Chocolate

Summary: [Rashel/Quinn] Quinn has a taste for his soul mates blood mixed with chocolate. Kind of a continuation to _A Day in the Life of Thierry Descouedres_,

Rating: R (verging over), **please tell me if you believe this is too much for ff (dot) net and I'll take it down to re-edit.**

**Point out mistakes please, it's been a long time since I've updated and things may not be consistant.**

Spoilers/Disclaimers: Snagged the title from _Annette Curtis Klaus_, Quinn and Rashel belong to L.J. Smith.

Part Two:

His mind was on overload and while he _saw_ her red pouty lips moving he wasn't _hearing _what she was saying. When she tried to take her hand away, his eyes flashed to her face, holding her in place, and he gave a menacing warning growl before grabbing another piece of opened chocolate, popping it into his mouth. He swiftly, using the healing agent in his saliva, healed the slice she'd made on herself, lapping at the excess blood, suckling at the corners as the wound sealed up as the chocolate slowly melted against his tongue. He reached forward, pulling the front of her black body suit down, until it exposed her milky white skin, then further down past her chest. Quinn's eyes flashed silver as he leaned in and slid his already extended canines into the swell of her upper breast, latching on, barely containing the full body shiver that rolled him.

Rashel gasped and on instinct her forearm knocked into his forehead, trying to push him away. "Quinn!"

For a minute she felt the panic swell in her, the raw fear of that day at the playground raging like a strobe light of flashbacks all at once. They'd never gone this far and he most certainly hadn't been this aggressive with her, at least when they weren't fighting. Feeding off of her, until this moment, had been basically off limits, but as she slowly started to relax, started to realize that it clearly wasn't a killing strike, as she finally gave in she felt the burning sensation vibrated through her breast where his teeth had punctured. Felt it like a tidal wave as it washed through the rest of her body, spread through her groin, and made her toes curl. It was like lava coursing through her veins, trailing in between her legs, pushing in and out with every sip he took.

Her hands searching for a solid place to grip automatically went to his head, her fingers clutching his midnight black hair, trying to pull him closer to her, more into her.

"Quinn," she pleaded, biting her lower lip.

His eyes slid upwards, searching, gauging her reaction, and nearly came in his pants at what he saw. He'd never seen anything so unbelievably hot as his soul mate in that moment. Her cheeks were flushed, her cat green eyes glazed over, rolling to the back of her head, her back arching so far back he worried if she'd hurt herself. He jerked his head a little and with one arm cradling her back so she wouldn't fall into an awkward position on the bed, he took his free hand and slid his index finger along the lips between her legs.

Quinn slipped his teeth out as Rashel screamed at the top of her lungs, her release shaking her whole body. He quickly slipped his hands underneath her knees, sweeping them out of her Indian style position, pushing her back against the mattress so that all of his body was touching her shuddering one. He placed his elbows just above the tops of her shoulders, shoving his face into her neck with one hand clutching her hair, holding her cheek to his.

"Shh, baby, we aren't exactly in an empty house," he whispered in her ear, letting his tongue dart out and up along the side of it. "Shh."

"Oh my G-," her choppy breaths wouldn't allow a complete sentence. She gritted her teeth trying to calm down, but to no avail as another huge wave of pleasure crashed through and she released another scream.

Quinn frowned. Someone was definitely going to hear this. The hand that was clutching her hair released and went to cover her mouth, trying to muffle the full out howls. He continued to whisper in her ear.

"Oh baby, you are so fucking hot," he panted, trying to restrain himself as her hips started knocking into his. "You've gotta be quiet though."

And speak of the devil, pounding at the door. "I have stake ready to go Rashel, just say the words!"

_**Ash**__, that fuck! _Quinn sneered at the door as he responded.

"Oh buddy, if you can't tell the difference between pleasure and pain you need to be educated," Quinn yelled at the door, never taking his eyes off of the shaking Rashel. "I most definitely feel sorry for Mary-Lynnette," he added as an after thought.

Ash grunted behind the closed door and Quinn smiled as he heard him pad down the hall.

Ten minutes later the after shocks and shaking, from the extremely powerful orgasm Rashel had, seized. Though she was still trying to catch her breath, her chest rose and fell as her now sleepy green eyes connected with his fully dilated silver ones. Watching her every move, her every breath, he slowly pulled off the rest of her black spandex cat suit.

"Um, we didn't even do anything," she whispered, licking her bottom lip. "I've never, well, that was, um," she swallowed when she felt Quinn reach for the waist band of his pants, knowing he was deliberately going slow, giving her a chance to decline.

When she didn't he haphazardly pushed his black slacks to the middle of his knees. Her eyes slammed shut as he slid into her, her breath catching in her throat. Quinn could barely contain himself as he dropped his forehead to hers and let out a long deep groan. Trembling with exertion he pulled back a little to give her a small smile.

_Okay? _he spoke telepathically.

_A little snug, minimal pain-had enough lubrication, _she responded, the last part held a bit of teasing, but he could tell she was having trouble focusing.

"Hold on to me," he said out loud.

She tried to smirk at him as she wrapped her arms and legs completely around him so tightly she caused him to push farther into her. He pulled back only to slowly return.

"Oh Quinn," she mumbled hugging him tightly as his thrusts continued.

His release was quicker than he thought it would be, taking him by surprise as he spilled into her, his hips making staccato thrusts, trying to prolong this brief moment of absolute heaven.

He collapsed against her, trailing kisses along her cheeks, neck, and lips. "Thank you."

"Who are you kidding? I should be thanking you. That was fantastic!"

A slow satisfied smile crept onto his face and he caressed the curve of her cheek with the back of his fingers.

Rashel wiggled her hips as he slipped out, returning his smile, only hers turned devious. "Jesus, you're gonna have a mess to clean up."

"Me? You're the one the came for like twenty minutes. You can do the laundry," he teased, his eyes gleaming mischievously.

"Oh ew! I was talking about that," she chuckled pointing to the floor.

He frowned as he finally noticed the mountains of blue and purple empty chocolate wrappers that littered the floor. A few even remained on the corner of the black cotton pillow case that laid cockeyed over the edge of the bed.

Re-solidified chocolate globs stuck to the red sheets, but as Quinn watched Rashel eyes droop, snuggled up against him, he found himself not caring. The best sex of his immortal life could do that apparently.

Finished

Forgive any mistakes and the shortness. I'm fairly pleased with this chapter, but not sure if it was better than the first chap. Let me know what you all think!

Thanks to the following reviewers:

.X7

Crazy-Vampire-Lover

mrssalvatoreDK3

iNessie

sakurapris

RQRGJM9311

Crazyclumsygirl13

lamia vampress

ladyMiraculousNight

Nessie-san (hope you enjoyed this lemon!)

Night Worlder 13

xXx Scarlett xXx

XoxD-M-NL-V-RxoX

Nighthunter

crusherccme

brittanyZVAmoore

theVERYCONFUSEDgirl

Accailia

EilishNight

Shanaya

JohnnyCake-Ponyboy

thee-dark-enchantress


End file.
